


To Be Human

by NaEGGi_Makoto



Series: Violet Evergarden/Bungou Stray Dogs [1]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Caring Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu Needs a Hug (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu is a Mess (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai as Violet, Did I watch all of violet evergarden again for this fanfic? maybe, Dietfried as Mori but he's not realted to Oda in any way, Doctor Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Grammerly beta'd this so yeah-, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Fukuzawa Yukichi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Mori Ougai Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Mori Ougai is His Own Warning (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke Lives (Bungou Stray Dogs), Odasaku as Gilbert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Fukuzawa Yukichi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Past Child Abuse, Soft Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Suffering Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), There needs to be more tags for Odasaku, Young Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), if you find anymore tags that I can add please tell me, why aren't there more tags for ADA mom?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaEGGi_Makoto/pseuds/NaEGGi_Makoto
Summary: His existence was kept hidden from everyone, however, some of the people who knew about him said that he was a weapon.Just a tool, without a heart.(a gift for Hasa3810yoai because I had this in my drafts for quite a while and as I was reading their stories, they said that it'd be cool if someone created a fanfic with Dazai as Violet so here you go (~'v')~)
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Fukuzawa Yukichi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Violet Evergarden/Bungou Stray Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170347
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hasa3810yaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasa3810yaoi/gifts).



> Sorry that it's kinda short, hope you enjoy though ^^

His phone rang.

Oda Sakunosuke was currently sitting in his room reading a book when an un-predicted call came. Putting his book down he got up and walked over to where his phone was charging on his nightstand.

...His boss? What would his boss want with him? He wasn't an assassin anymore so there was really no use, even so, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

“Oda Sakunosuke, I have a very important job for you.”

“And that is, boss?”

“Come to my office around 10 pm, I have something that you’d like to keep.”

The phone call ended, it was strange, very strange. What would the Port Mafia boss want with a low-ranking member like him? He didn’t kill anymore, so what was that thing?

He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts that swarmed his head. If the boss wants him to have it then he will, even still...why would he call him of all people.

Oda checked the time, it was 8:47, it’ll be around an hour and a half until he should be there. He knew that the boss would’ve already planned this the moment he got that item, but why did he ask Oda to come on such short notice? He’d ask him when he got there.

There’s really nothing better to do at the moment other than to sit and wait, even though it would now seem like forever. Maybe Lupin would be a good idea, a couple of drinks wouldn’t hurt.

-x-

As he walked to the office, he felt his heart begin to pound quicker and his breathing became a bit quicker. Many ideas were going through his head, all of them were leading to his death, he normally wouldn’t have given a damn but he wants to be a writer now. He has a reason to live.

He opened the door to which he saw Mori casually sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork.

"Ah, so you came!" The man said while looking up as if he didn't expect Oda to come.

"I did." His anxiety was only growing, though it grew quite slow.

The raven-haired man stood up, "Come, follow me."

The elder led Sakunosuke to a back room, now the redhead's hairs were standing on the back of his neck. Was he going to be killed for not killing anyone?

Mori opened the door which revealed a brown bag in the middle of the room, it sort of looked like a sack of potatoes. Now that Oda's thinking of it...that's a horrible comparison.

"What is…?" He trailed off, his attention focused on what was in front of him.

The other man just simply walked behind the bag, "Open it, it's your surprise."

Reluctantly, he knelt down and opened the bag but almost dropped the part he held in shock.

What was in there was a boy. A malnourished and young boy. One whose hair was long and messy, a boy who was in rags with dead eyes.

“Hey, wake up.” Mori commanded and the boy did as he was told.

The boy sat up which gave Oda a better view, he was a brunette. There were bandages littered all over his body, though they were loose and dirty. Just the pitiful sight of him made the redhead's heart drop, he wanted to grab the boy and protect him from the cruel world who had already abused the child this way.

“I picked him up a few miles away from where the war was, he doesn’t have a name so I’ve been calling him ‘hey you’. Hey you, say hello.” He forcefully pushed the boy’s head down.

On instinct, Oda grabbed the brunette’s (unnervingly small and skinny) wrist and pulled him to his chest in a protective manner. There was no way he'd ever let anyone hurt this poor boy again.

He glared, “You can’t treat a child like that.”

Mori barked out a laugh before smirking down at them, “Oda, he is no child. He’s a weapon”

“A...weapon…?” Oda’s eyes widened in shock.

“Just a tool for war and bloodshed.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Alright, I’ll take him.”

“I see, that’s great to hear. I’ve already made arrangements with the Port Mafia, he’ll be staying with you from now on.” He tilted his head slightly, a smile growing on his face.

Oda narrowed his eyes, what was he planning? Why would he give him a child? If he was high ranking then it wouldn’t be strange, but he’s not. With his boss, there was always a reason why he did certain things, at the moment, he can't seem to make sense of anything his boss is doing.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Mori walked out of the room, smirking as he did so. His plan was coming together very, very nicely, this might even bring his most skilled assassin to kill again. That is if his resolve is weak enough, but he could always experiment with this scenario.

Well, it’s his job to look after the boy now. The first thing he needs to do is to find clothes for the kid, wearing rags must be pretty uncomfortable.

He looked down at the boy who was looking up at him. His eyes really worried him, they were so empty, no one (especially a child) should have eyes so dead as his. If you didn't know he was alive and breathing, then you'd think he was dead.

"You can walk, right?"

He nodded.

"Then let's go." Oda smiled warmly at the younger.

He let go of the boy to stand up and reached out his hand, hoping the boy would allow him to help him up. Everything now has to be about trust, the brunette was obviously injured (not badly) and isn't going to allow someone to help you if everyone who has come into contact with you ended up hurting you.

The brunette looked confused for a moment before placing his hand into the elder's which made Oda smile again. So he did trust him this much. Pulling him up, Oda then realized how small and frail the boy was, the kid looked like he was around 8. It made Oda wonder, was the boy older than what he looked like, or did he look his age. He knew that being malnourished can affect how old you look, he might have to ask Mori. Did his boss even know anything about this kid? He had said he found him near where the war was but he didn't know this child's name, would he know his age? He doubted it, if he knew more than what he was telling the red-head, he would certainly try to get it out of the elder man.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, then we'll get you something to eat." He spoke softly as if were to speak loud enough, the kid would disappear and he'd never see him again.

The boy nodded again before they began walking together, though, he was wobbly on his feet, enough so that Oda had to hold onto the boy to support him. He flinched a bit but eased into the touch quickly after. Small steps like these are what Oda felt proud of.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry TwT

So uh...I've been trying to write the second chapter but I didn't know where to go with it for the longest time. 

What my idea was to do the backstory first and then go to the present timeline and then the movie (I haven't seen it but I'm planning on watching it when I have the time). While reading over the chapters I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote so I tried re-writing the chapters but I honestly didn't know how to start it or where to go from there. What I'm now deciding to do is to start at the Canon Violet Evergarden timeline where she first wakes up at the hospital. Of course I'll replace the characters and the places (like the Auto Memory Doll place, I forgot the name of it) and turn it into the agency or something like that. It'll follow the story line and have some BSD themes in there. I'll make a re-write of the story, I deeply apologize for this, I wasn't satisfied with what I had writen/wrote. Again, I'm really sorry about this. >.<

Ps. Odasaku is Odadaddy- pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be updated soon so don't worry


End file.
